Little Voices
by Vampire Angel of Death
Summary: Fem Slash, don't like, don't read. Hermione likes Ginny, Ginny likes Hermione, neither knows, what happens when certain relevations come to light? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter One:Thoughts

FEM SLASH, don't like, don't read

Same sex couples, and open displays of affection

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One: Thoughts

_thoughts_

Hermione's POV

_She's so beautiful_

A pair of dark brown, milk-chocolate eyes stared intently at Ginny Weasly, and they were right. The youngest Weasly had grown from a short, shy child, into a perfect fire-haired beauty. Her curves were graceful and sloping, her hair, vibrant golden-red, that was almost to her waist. Ginny was tall, just over 5' 7", and Hermione Granger knew that most of the boys in the Griffyndor (how do you spell that?) Tower had crushes on her at some point.

At the moment, Hermione and Ginny were playing wizards' chess, a game that Hermione had little skill for, but liked to play anyways. While she stared at Ginny the other girl's knight sliced of the head of her king, which flying, and hit Hermione in the shoulder. So suddenly startled out of her thoughts, she sat up a blinked, slightly confused.

Ginny's POV

_Could she ever think of me as more than a friend? _Ginny asked herself as she looked at the board, trying not to stare at 'Mione in a way that would betray her affections. She knew only one thing, that 'Mione had even shown any inclination towards the same sex, or any sex in fact. She had gone out with a few boys on a one-time deal, but Ginny had seen they were merely a politeness, that she had only gone with them so as not to insult them. As her knight decapitated 'Mione's king, the king's hit 'Mione in the shoulder, making her jump slightly and she looked up. The gaze that she gave Ginny filled her with hope, the way Hermione looked at her then was full of longing, burning brightly in her eyes. "I have to go," Hermione stuttered, Getting up, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

A/N- I know it's short, I didn't know what else to put, please review, comments, questions, and suggestions wanted.


	2. Chapter Two: Odd Couples

SLASH, don't like, don't read

Same sex couples, and open displays of affection

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny (eventually), Ron, Harry?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you have to rub it in?

_/Thoughts/_

_emphasis_

Chapter Two: Odd Couples

Hermione's POV

Hermione grabbed her books and ran out the door. /_Oh my god Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid/ _But she couldn't help but wonder, when she and Ginny met eyes, had she looked _happy_? She stopped running, slowing down as she pasted picture after picture. Hermione needed somewhere to think, where? The library? No, to obvious, she'd go to the South Tower.

As she climbed the stairs to the Tower, she heard noises, half masked by the stone walls. Hermione climbed fast, curious about the commotion, and as she got to the top of the steps, she saw a flash of red, and another of black, barely visible against the darkness. "Harry, Ron? What are you doing up here?" /_What is going on/_Hermione heard a footstep, approaching her, and instinctively, stuck out her foot. There was a load thunk, and she reached down, pulling up at Harry's invisibility cloak, and Harry and Ron appeared.

Hermione looked at them, glaring. "What are you guys _doing_ up here? I want answers, and I not giving this back until I get some," She said, and with a little mutter and a wand flourish, made it disappear. "Well…?" The two boys looked at each other, "One second," Harry said, as he pushed himself of the wet stone of the floor, and pulled Ron up after him. They walked away from her, conferring quietly. /_Why do they have to discuss this? Is it that bad/_As Hermione stood there, leaning patiently against the wall.

Soon they walked back to her, Ron looked slightly annoying, and she finally realized that both his and Harry's hair were mussed, as if they hadn't brushed it, this wasn't strange for Harry, but Ron's hair usually never stuck up unless he had just woken up, which he obviously had not. So what was going on?

"Hermione, you can't tell anyone, okay? See… me and Ron have been seeing each other for like, four months." Thunk. (Hermione faints)

A/N thanks to **gracie5412**, my only reviewer As before, please review, comments, questions, and suggestions wanted. Any mistakes are my own, as I have no beta. I'll try to get up another chapter up tomorrow. Please ask your friends to read this. More Ginny in next chapter, sorry, wanted to get this setup.


	3. Chapter Three: Cming Out, and Interestin...

SLASH, don't like, don't read

Same sex couples and open displays of affection

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny (eventually), Ron/Harry

Disclaimer: If I owned HP why would I have to wear my sister's hand-me- downs?

/_Thoughts/_

I'm sorry I lied, I said this would be up Saturday, but it was hard to get out, and I keep getting kicked off the computer my mom (shakes fist at mom) so here it is now.

Chapter Three: Coming out, and Interesting Information

Hermione's POV

Her head hurt, like the time when she had fallen off Harry's bed in the middle of a pillow fight. Hermione's eyes flew open, and saw orbs of blue and green hovering inches from her face. "When happened?" She asked, pushing herself up from the stone floor, rubbing her head. "You fainted," Ron said, as he tried not to laugh. Hermione stretched her arms put towards the boys, "Well, help me up," she ordered.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me sooner?" glaring at them as they hauled her to her feet. "We weren't sure how you would react, and this wasn't really very assuring." Harry said, slinging an arm around Ron. "No, it's not that, I haven't had anything to eat all day, so it was bound to happen sometime." Hermione said quickly, walking over to the wall for a place to sit.

As they situated themselves on the wall, she put together her thoughts, and in the end, she realized this was a very good thing. "Does anyone else know?" she asked. "Just Ginny, she walked in on us at the Burrow this summer (A/N it's like second month of school)."

"_That_ was a disaster waiting to happen," Harry added "I told him a hundred times, always lock the door, bloody git." "Hey! It's not like I didn't have other things on my mind!" The redhead protested, punching his boyfriend in the shoulder. Hermione had to laugh. "This makes things simpler, I don't have to worry so much about your reactions, I thought you guys would go nuts." "Go nuts about what?" Ron asked, as usual, he was slow on the uptake of things. "I'm Bi, Ron" Hermione said. "Hey! Guys what! So Ginny!" Ron blurted, after which he received a sharp elbow in the ribs from Harry, "Oh yeah, but we're not suppose to say anything."

A/N: I know, it's really short still, slash is HARD, esp. when you have no experience what so ever. This chapter is for **tuxedocat**, because I was her first slash and she was the person who got me addicted to fanfic, which I'm not sure is a good thing, but I thank you anyway. Thanks also to **gracie5412**, my first reviewer. As before, please review, comments, questions, complaints, and suggestions wanted. Any mistakes are my own, as I have no beta.


	4. Chapter 4: More Information

A/N: okay, I was ready to give up on this story, but then I actually got a review (**DarkLove, **thank you!) and so I decided to update, wow the celery I'm eating tastes like crap…. Well, anyways, on with the story, sort of, so…. on with the previews!

SLASH, don't like, don't read

Same sex couples, and PDA

Parings: Hermione/Ginny (eventually), Ron/Harry

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius never would have died

Chapter Four: More Information

"She is?" Hermione asked the red haired boy, trying not to jump with joy. She couldn't believe that this was happening! Maybe she did have a chance with Ginny, but no, she couldn't get her hopes up, even though Ginny was Bi, it didn't mean that she would return the love Hermione wanted to give her.

"Uh… we're not even really suppose to know, she hasn't told anyone yet…" Harry half stuttered. " The only reason we know is that when she caught us at the Burrow, she was kind of shocked, and started dancing around talking about since Ron was obviously not straight, Mrs. Weasly couldn't kick her out without having a double standard, and she didn't really realize what she was saying or that we were still in the room… so… don't tell Gin that we know or that we told you, her Bat-Boogey is really nasty, and yea…"

Hermione stared at the two boys, trying to process the information she had just received, Ginny was bi, and no one knew, except Ron and Harry, and her two best friends were together. After she had finished thinking, she jumped up, so suddenly, the two lovers almost fell off the wall they were perching on. Hermione hugged them, "I'm so happy for you!" just before she ran down the stairs of the tower.

"What was that about?" Ron asked his boyfriend, looking slightly bewildered.

"It's 'Mione, who knows," was Harry's only reply, dumbfounded by his friend's happiness also. "So, where were we before 'Mione interrupted us? I remember, we were right about here." He whispered as he straddles his boyfriend's lap, placing a kiss on the other boy's neck.

A/N: I think that's a good place to leave everything for now, tell me what you think, I know, it's a little OOC, but, hey, it's fanfic, right?

Review, any comments welcome!


	5. Chapter Five: Popping Bubbles

A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack, I know it's taken me like what... two months to update, but I've been busy with some shit, and I didn't know anyone was reviewing because my computer wasn't sending me anything from FF glances contentedly at pile of computer bits but that's all been taken care of smile. So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if anyone knows what Hiei's fiancee's e-mail is, please e-mail that to me, because it didn't show up in the review, and it's not on her page. Well, on with the story!

SLASH, don't like, don't read Same sex couples, and PDA Parings: Hermione/Ginny (eventually), Ron/Harry Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he wouldn't be straight, and Ginny would be with Hermione

Chapter Five: Popping Bubbles

Hermione's POV

Hermione couldn't believe it, Ginny was bi? That meant she actually had a chance! She half-  
skipped down the corridor, humming a tuneless song from a movie they had watched in Muggle-  
studies. Soon she was at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and stood outside for a few seconds, trying to remember the password. When she finally remembered it (Malfoy's toupee), the painting creaked open to cacophony of disaster. The fifth year girls were standing in the common room in their pjs, a few were crying, one or two had burns on their hands, all seven were covered in soot. "What happened?" Hermione shrieked, her good mood quickly evaporating. The only thought going through her mind was 'Where's Ginny, oh my god, where is she?' One of the girls stepped forward. "Some one let loose a couple of fire sprits in the fifth years' girls' dorm, and the sprits set the curtains on fire. We were all asleep, and we didn't realize what was happening until Jennifer came in and started screaming. We all got out of there as fast as we could, but a couple of us got burned pretty bad." As soon as the girl finished speaking, she burst into tears. Professor McGonagal appeared, clapping her hands for quiet. "Sadly, the fire sprits have destroyed the better part of the dormitory, so you girls will have to share the fourth, sixth, and seventh years' dorms tonight. Please distribute yourselves equally, and try to get some sleep. Hopefully your belongings can be recovered in the morning." With those words, she swept out the common room door, presumably to go back to her own rooms. Through out McGonagal's entire speech, Hermione was still trying to find Ginny in the mass of people who had come down to comfort the girls. She grabbed the nearest fifth year, and asked "Where's Ginny? Is she okay?" The girl, stared at her for a second, and a tear trickled down her face. "You know how Anna Pearson broke her leg at the last Quiditch match? Madame Promfery said she couldn't take the Skelo-grow because she was allergic to one of the ingredients so Anna would have to heal the Muggle way. So Ginny stayed back to help her because her crutches had caught on fire. They're both in the Infirmary, and Madame Promfrey says we can't do much except wait and hope."

A/N: Yea, I still don't have a beta, so I still have mistakes, and if you want to be my beta, just e-mail me! So, please review, and I'll ahve another chapter up soon I hope, reviews will help me get it out faster! 


	6. Chapter Six: Fire Flight

A/N: Guess what, I'm updating, and it's been less than a month, wow... My computer is messing up my format (like my last chapter) , so I don't know if any asterix or other odd punctuation or even tabs will show up, so each new paragraph will be signified by a question mark (?). Okay, now that all that crap's out of the way the story may continue!

SLASH, don't like, don't read

Same sex couples, and PDA

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny (eventually), Ron/Harry

Disclaimer: sigh do I really have to do this again? I live in a one story, three bedroom, two bathroom house that I share with two other people, plus a cat and a rabbit, if I was JK and owned HP, why would I share a house or only have one cat?

Chapter Six: Fire Flight

?Swirls of red and black permeated her vision, slowly sucking her out of unconsciousness. She began to feel the horrible burns that covered almost her entire upper body, but she didn't know this yet, all she could feel was the pain. Soon though, she -- thankfully-- slipped back into her comfortable bed of darkness.

Some Time Later

?Once again, the swirls returned, this time not the pain-filled colors of blood and char, but instead the soothing combination of blue and green. She could hear noises now, even though she could not make out what they were. She lay there, listening to the sound, concentrating on it. Blocking out the twinges and sparks of pain as she breathed in and out. Somehow, it had been dulled. But that did not matter now, only the sound, the only thing that reached her through her prison. Slowly, ever so slowly, she started to comprehend what the noise what, it was a voice. Low and warm, but with a faint undertone of fear and even a little anger.

? Sadly, try as she might, she could not tell what this melodious voice was saying, so she took comfort in its tone and let it lull her into a peaceful, healing, painless sleep.

Rewind

?As soon as Hermione heard the words come out of the girl's mouth, she sped towards the Hospital Wing, not thinking of anything but Ginny. Hermione quickly flew down already moving staircases, around corners, and through the potions professor. Except, of course, the potions professor was solid. Even the irate shout of "one hundred points from Griffyndor!" as Professor Snape hurriedly tried to collect the papers he had been carrying before Peeves could snatch them did not slow her down.  
?Hermione soon faced the Infirmary doors, bending down to catch her breath. This was it, she was where she needed to be, next to the one she loved. She walked calmly into the room, no sign to show that several seconds earlier she had been running fast enough to win a race against the Hogwarts Express.

?She saw Madame Pomfrey, her head poked into a cubicle at the very back. Hermione had had a healing class last year, and had spent many hours helping in the nurse with various patients. She knew the system she kept, the more serious the injury or illness, the farther back their bed was, and the closer it was to her office. If Ginny had a bed anywhere, that would be hers.

?As she neared the back of the large room, she could hear quiet sobs from the cubicle next to the one currently encasing Madame Pomfrey. Hermione peered into the 'door' of the 'room.' There she saw the girl she recognized as Anna Pearson. The girl's hair was singed, mousy brown now a sooty black-ish gray. Her body was covered in burns. Some only looked like patches of sunburn , others; flaky expanses of not-skin. "It should have been me," she cried to herself, not realizing there was anyone else in the room. "It's all my fault!"

?Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the girl's bed, rubbing her foot, the only uncovered part of her body not showing signs of the fire. Now that she was closer, she could she the thick layer of salve that covered Anna's body. "Don't say that, no one could have known what would happen, it's not you're fault."

"But it is! It is, it's all my fault... because.. because..."

End for Now

BWAHAHAHA

AN: Don't worry, I will update this soon, so don't kill me, and I actually mean it this time, it's just that my muse cough cough has gone home, so now I have no inspiration cough cough

And I STILL have no beta 


End file.
